Resident Black
by wolfy447
Summary: Callie Torres takes up a hobby: selling body parts to the black market. When employees of Sloan Grey Memorial discover her secret she must silence them before she herself ends up for sale. With the help of George's ghost and a cancer patient from Peds will she get rid of her problem? Or will her problem get rid of her?
1. Her

There was something thrilling about cracking bones. Everyone knew this about Dr. Callie Torres. However what they didn't know was what she did when no one was around. The thumping beat of Willow Smith's Wait A Minute! Filled the lab in which she was currently working. No she wasn't on the clock, but she was getting paid.

Under the table she worked for a business she would be killed by if anyone found out... and lived to tell the tale. She nods her head and twists her body as she slides the lollipop around inside her mouth grabbing her favorite toy. That tiny little bone saw. On the table, a DNR patient by the name of Gary Hubert. A rich lad who had some heart palpitations the state registered as dead before they ever gave him a chance.

Dude came back to life when no one was watching and Callie jumped his bones. Literally...

"Alright Mr. Hubert I'm going to need you to stay very still right now okay." She smiled biting her lip as she lowered her spinning blade onto his shin. There was something musical about the way it grinded against the marrow. A song only she could hear. A harmony to the Sixth Dimension Disney's latest Genie's daughter kept talking about over the wave length of this summer hit.

His eyes wide open as his entire body vibrated in pain. Puffer fish venom in his blood prevented any and all movement, he couldn't even scream, but he felt every bit of what she was doing. "Callie..." George's voice always startled her when she was working. Her late husband had been haunting her for weeks.

"What do you want George?" She huffed and puffed as she braced the ankle to pull the foot away from the incision dropping it onto the slab beside her.

"Are we having fun?" He asked as his soft pale face moved so swiftly into her vision.

She sighed backing away from the patient and crossing the glossy tile to the desk in the back of the room. Callie sat down popping a packet of paper on the flat surface to sign a few pages before dropping them into a yellow envelope. He propped himself up on the edge of the desk scooting some of the loose pens and post it's off onto the floor.

"George please... don't make a mess." She cried as she clicked away on her paper.

"Remind me again why you're doing this?" He looked back over at Gary.

"Because I can." Her answer was colder than the room which was below freezing. She could see her breath as she spoke but of course a ghost doesn't breath so her late husband felt nothing but the tone of her voice.

"Selling body parts on the black market..." He tsked like she was a horrible person.

She scoffed as she clicked away from the web page she was on, closing the lid to her laptop and rising to her feet.

"Don't judge me. I'm banned from clinical trials by the state of Washington and I need something to do to feel like I'm moving into the future." She rolled her eyes as she stood up, grabbing her envelope and walking over to grab the dismembered foot before walking through the swinging double doors to leave Gary staring at the ceiling questioning his existence.

Out in the hallway a red organizer rested atop a silver metal bench with the number '6' in bold black on the sides. She popped it open to drop the envelope inside pulling out the plastic bag to properly seal the foot before tucking it in beside the paper work. Clicking it shut she grabbed the handle and turned to look towards the exit.

"You can't just leave unfinished business in there." George said standing beside the door she had just left through. "If someone found that you would be out a job completely... maybe even locked away for malice practice."

"It's a pathology lab George... no one comes down here..." She popped her brow before walking down the long narrow hallway leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He watched her leave with a melancholy feeling resignating in his chest. His ears twitching as the sound of another door creaking open filled his head. Looking back he stared wide eyed as Meredith came clicking down the hallway flipping through a clipboard of loose notes. She paused looking up to see an empty corridor. With a furrowed brow she scratched her head certain she had caught a glimpse of a person in her perifrial. She sighed reaching out to grab the door nob to Pathology to find it was locked. No one ever locks this door... come to think of it, it shouldn't be able to lock.

She left with confusion centering in her mind. An odd feeling surrounding her. One of fear and foreshadow. Something dangerous was here... Meredith only hoped she could figure it out before it was too late. This was her home, her life, her existence. She had been through enough to know when something was wrong. And God help anyone who messed with her or her family.


	2. Him

For those of you who decided to continue with me on this journey I assure you it was the wrong decision. The following story is a vile graphic rabbit hole in which you will claw tooth and nail to escape from. I employ you to close this tab, leave this page, or simply hit the back arrow. If you choose to stay then I must warn you. This will not be easy... it wasn't easy for me to compose this project. As a matter of fact it took more out of me than I generally allow.

So sit back... relax... and prepare yourself...

George O'mally is not the only spirit walking these halls, in fact the dead populate this building more than the living. Parents who died before they had a chance to say goodbye, children who never stood a chance, friends who made stupid decisions. However, he preferred to walk among the living. Those who were still fighting the good fight had far more interesting things to talk about than those who chose not to cross over.

He often spent a lot of time in Pedes, hovering over Arizona's shoulder.

She had no clue but there was always the sinking sensation she wasn't alone. That feeling that someone was on her side, someone who meant no harm and probably helped her a lot more than she would ever know.

"You got a new patient Arizona..." Karev handed her a clip board as he pulled off his lanyard.

"Are you going home?" She asked flipping over the page to reveal the name. _Kevin Quinn. _

"Yeah... I've been fighting for three days to help this kid... I need some rest." He began unbuttoning his lab coat as he walked away.

Her eyes moved over to the Disney Channel star lying on the bed behind the glass his chest moving up and down slowly. Scanning over his body with her sapphire eyes she examined how Kevin's gown was undone to reveal several chords sticking out of his chest. His heart was failing.

George managed to catch a glimpse of the paper work as she laid it down. His eyes noticed that Kevin had met with Orthopedic as well, notes suggesting he had cracked ribs and a busted knee. What had this kid been through?

Following the child's surgeon into the room he walked through the door even as she shut it almost evaporating through the solid metal surface. George admired how gentle she could be. How he loved the woman his wife had married. Arizona and Calliope were made for each other. The way this woman moved so swiftly around the sleeping sixteen year old checking his vitals without so much as shaking the bed.

Kevin's eyes fluttered open and he nearly screamed until his mind reminded him where he was at. His eyes landing on George, was it possible he saw the ghost standing there?

"Hi..." Arizona took a seat next to him. "Alex tells me you're a fighter." She smiled placing a hand on the sheets next to him but making sure not to touch him. "We have some officials coming in to talk to you about what happened..."

His eyes widened at her words as he scrambled in an attempt to sit up. His heart rate monitor beeping faster and faster. "Where- Where's Al- Alex." His knuckles turning white as he gripped the rails on the side of the bed.

"He went home to get some sleep..." Her demeanor had yet to change. She figured if she remained calm then the patient would too.

"Who's the man in the back of the room?" His words terrified both George and Arizona.

Her eyes shot back to look in O'mally's direction and a deep concern washed over her as she took a moment to consider the possibilities. When her vision returned to the child she took a deep breath in through her nose. "That's a good question..." She nodded. "Could be how your mind is interpreting what you went through. Could be someone that passed on before you in this hospital. Either way i assure you they mean no harm. Perhaps they long to help." She smiled as she rose to her feet noting how his heart rate seemed to ease.

She grabbed onto the curtains pulling them to draw them shut allowing Kevin a little privacy. Walking over to the door she turned only to say. "We often find a way to say the things we need to say... even if it's just to ourselves. Maybe you could ask your new friend to help you understand what happened."

"So which is it?" Kevin asked, "Are you me? My subconscious?"

They only stared at one another as George floated over to the chair's on the opposite side of the bed to place his hands on the oak wood Guitar with a mahogany handle resting against the wall. The strap made of fine cowhide leather and the rusty pegs to indicate the amount of use she had been through. Without so much as a word the ghost placed the instrument on the kids lap.

Just as easily as he came in he disappeared. His body vanishing through the wall like it did when he came in. Kevin was a lone in the slowly setting sun. His eyes went to the city outside and that wonderfully sad feeling of surviving one trial only to be slung into the next centered over his throbbing chest. With a gentle breath he gripped his only possession. In that moment he wished that the world didn't know him. In that moment he realized how uncomfortable it made him that he didn't know him. When he began to play his song he knew that this was who he was... who he was meant to be...

Fair warning... don't get attached.


	3. Them

Life is demanding. Once you exact a pound of flesh life comes back asking for twice as much. You can only get off to something so many times before your body wants something more exciting.

Alex Karev can't help but feel his own power flow into him as he clutches April Kepner's throat with his fist as he slams his pelvis into hers time and time again. To him he's God, he owns to the universe. To her... as of twenty seconds ago, when the room started to spin and go dark, he's the only thing standing between her and meeting the actual God of the universe. What would that one think of her if this was how she left the world.

He didn't even notice that her eyes had shut. His body dropped onto hers as he let out an exhausted sigh rolling away from her pulling his salamander from between her legs like sliding a garden snake out of the ground. His eyes move to the ceiling as Kina's Get You The Moon fills his head from the blue tooth speaker on the night stand beside him.

His fingertips trail the dusty surface of said night stand as he searches for the key to unlock the hand cuffs on Kepner's wrists which were connected to the posts on the bed. He twirls it in his fingers for a moment as he searches his mind for the right thing to say. "You know that kid I've been trying to save for the past few days?" He asked. "Kids a celebrity... or he was until he got too old to be on that show... He went missing for six months. His parents haven't even been by to check on him." He chuckled. "It's weird... he fought for his life and no one's there for him. No fan base... no friends... no family..."

Karev flipped himself over to sink the key into the hole on the hand cuffs and as he gripped her wrist an odd feeling overtook his body. No pulse. "April?" He looked over at her face. She was blue. "Oh God! April!" He cried moving to unlock the other wrist. He pulled her free and wrapped the blanket around her body. His mind blanking the only thing he could think to do was take her downstairs and out the door putting her in the passenger seat of his truck.

He left the front door wide open to the empty house. The streets lit up by lamp posts and crescent moon high above his body went into panic mode as he started the engine and drove in the direction of the hospital. He hoped he wouldn't be to late to revive her. Only when he got a block down the road did he realize he himself was still completely naked.

Fate would have it that in deciding to enter the hospital from the underground tunnels he would run into Callie who was on her way back from dropping off yet another limb to her demanding consumer. "Callie!" Alex cried as his dick clapped against his thick meaty thighs with every step.

She turned to look back at him with wide eyes. "Uh... Karev?" She furrowed her brow as she examined the person shaped blanket in his clutch.

"I think I killed her..." He whimpered as he got closer to the bone doctor. "We we're playing around and I forgot to let her breath." His voice a shaky harsh whisper.

"Oh Alex..." Callie reached forward taking the body into her arms. Distracted for only a moment as Alex pushed open the door to the pathology lab to walk inside. "No wait!" She called out to him but it was too late. He was staring at the torso, head, and one leg of Gary H. who now lay lifeless on the table.

She thought fast kicking him inside with the soul of her foot and rushing in after him to slam the door shut behind her dropping April's body to the cold hard ground like April was nothing.

Alex turned over bracing his back with one hand and holding himself up with the other looking at Callie with fear in his eyes begging her with no words to spare him. "What are you doing Torres?" He whined as he looked over at the body of the girl he had been plowing less than thirty minutes ago who lay lifeless on the floor next to him, her face peeking through the blanket which covered the essentials.

"I'm sorry..." Callie whispered as she grabbed her bone saw, dropped to her knees, and decapitated the head between his legs with an ease that made even her uncomfortable. As his screams bounced around the walls and his blood flooded the floor around her the last thing he saw before life left his body was April's eyes flashing open. Terror flowing between them like an electric current through cable wires.

Stumbling backwards the Orthopedic surgeon grabbed her thick black hair and stared at the mess she made. "What have I done?" She whispered before turning, pulling off her clothes, tossing them in the bin next to the door and crossing the hallway to enter the shower room in nothing but her bra and panties. "George... make sure no one gets in or out..."

The spirit stood out in the hall as she passed him. He stared into the pathology lab with shame written all over his pale almost translucent face letting out a long drawn out sigh as he floated inside pulling the door shut behind him. Lifting Alex's body into his arms and resting the dead next to the dead he prepped the newest patient for future amputation. He loved Callie. Even in death he would serve her.


	4. Us

"Boy you're up late." Callie smiled as she pulled the curtain back to reveal a little light from the rest of the floor.

Kevin just laid there staring out the window. It was the most magnificent thing to see after staring at nothing but rotting boards, moldy bricks, and rusty drain pipes for six months. "I like to wait till the sun rises before I go to sleep so I can be certain tomorrow has come."

"Wow... heavy." She laughed as she flipped over the pages of the clip board. "I hate to say it but you have to go through another surgery... we got to save that leg."

"Your wife has a prosthetic doesn't she. I can tell." He still had his back to her as he spoke. "She just looks like a person who's missing a part of herself."

Callie took a seat in front of him. "That's not going to happen to you. I promise." She reached forward to unhook a few wires. "We have to prep you okay buddy."

He rose up with anxiety. "I've already lost a part of my self..."

Less than four hours ago he had just finished with a thirty minute conversation with some detectives about where he had been the past six months. Pending investigation means the child celebrity would be spending a lot of time in this hospital both with a protection program, and a rehabilitation program. He would also be attending chemo twice a week down stairs.

"Look... I have a fake heart right now." He looked into her eyes begging for sympathy. "I've done what I've set out to do. I didn't let that asshole win. I'm okay with letting go now."

Callie backed away. She had to think for a moment. She herself had no position to say weather a person should fight for their life or give up. Her hands were covered in the blood of someone she considered a friend. "Well... look at it this way. My wife is rated on the amount of patients she looses. If she fails it's on you." She cocked her head to the side and stood up to leave the room.

"Wait..." Kevin called out to her. "You're right... George is right too..." He struggled to stand but Callie was at his side in a flash.

"Who?" She asked as she helped him back to a seated position.

"Arizona says the guy who walks through walls is either a ghost or a version of my subconscious helping me understand why I'm here." He told her as he watched her pull open a wheel chair, bringing it over to the side of the bed.

She braced him as he clung to her. They worked together to lower him down and he smiled at her with a small nod before wheeling himself around and out into the hallway. The moment he was out of ear shot she turned to look at the ghost in the shadows of the room. "What have you done?" She scoffed.

"There's nothing I can do when the kid has the gift. He can see all of us..." O'mally walked by her vanishing into the hallway.

"You can't stay mad at me forever..." She laughed.

Shame was beginning to sink in until a buzz came from her phone. "Hello?" She sighed shaking as the eerie voice of her ruthless boss came flooding into her ears like a violent mouth of a lion to the throat of a baby gazelle. "A week? Are you serious? How do you expect me to get five in such little time... this is a hospital, not an execution dock." The voice on the other end of the line said something that made her weak. Tears dripping down her face as she stumbled to catch her balance bracing against the wall behind her. "Fine... but instead of money there's something else I need this time."

Arizona loved Callie. Callie loved Arizona. Callie would do anything to keep Arizona safe. Callie would do anything to make Arizona happy. "I need a heart... for a kid... can you get me one?" She may be banned from clinical trials but she knew a cardio god. She needed help, she needed someone cold hearted and scarier than her to share her secret with. She needed Christina Yang.


	5. It

The sun reflected off her black sunglasses as she stared up at Sloan Grey Memorial. A powerful feeling of woe as she thought of all the times she had taken lives, given life back to people, and even faced death itself and walked away with an iron heart pumping led from her chest and into her body. Christina Yang didn't know what to feel right now, but she returned that day as a Cardio God.

Now for the hard part...

Facing the ones she left behind to rot. It's a terrifying feeling to be the one who got away. To be the person who got out, who escaped. Then to return to the place where you've only ever felt less than human takes a toll when you look upon the faces of the people who never made it.

Speaking of old friends, a short woman reading off of the the small hand held cellular device in her hand collided with the cold hearted cinical beautiful Dr. Yang. "Girl I- oh... Christina..." The short woman popping her tongue in disappointment. "What brings you back?" Her brow arched, her hip out, her neck cocked.

"Hello Dr. Baily... I've missed you too."

Miranda rolled her eyes, with a sly smile and a deep belly laugh, as she continued walking towards the front door. "Try not to have sex with any attendings this year."

Christina couldn't help but chuckle. The Nazi had finally got her groove back. With one long drawn out sigh she stepped forward in the direction of a decision she would probably grow to regret before the day was even over. However, she made a promise. Christina isn't one to go back on her word and when there is a heart involved you can bet her hands are cracking open that chest.

The moment she walked in the door her intense 'My Person is In The Room' feeling flooded her veins like the tusk of a saber-tooth tiger in the flesh of a stupid tourist.

"Christina!" Meredith's scream echoed across the glass windows surrounding them from high above on the breezeway.

"Meredith!" She screamed back twice as loud.

Derek looked over at Cheif of Surgery Owen Hunt and they shared the utter terror they once had not too long ago they had been so sure was gone forever. "Oh God." their deep manly voices pairing side beside in unison.

The two girls raced after each other from opposite ends of the corridor and reunited in a blaze of honorable glory. Like a knight returning to his princess after the long hard war. "What are you doing here?" Dr. Gray cried.

"I'm back."

"You're back."

"I'm back"

"Like back back or like-"

"Like back back." Christina With a hand popping up in the air. "Obviously not forever but I'm needed."

"The kid..."

"The disney kid yeah."

Derek and Owen walked by chuckling as they stepped into the elevator. "It's like she never left." Sheppered scoffed.

"I don't think she did." Owen followed him in and just as quickly as he did the doors began to close and He made eye contact with her. That smooth gentle 'Meet me in the on'call room in five.' Look. A look neither of them would answer too just yet. Bad blood is bad blood until that blood fills your lower organs and you just want to be baaaaad.

"I've got a Surgery but uh... lunch in the cafeteria."

"Gross but yeah." Christina walked off in the other direction headed towards the back of the hospital. Her first stop was not Kevin Quinn, no she had something more pressing to deal with.

With a confident hand she opened the door stepping inside. Walking straight back to the last shelf she knelt down before a collection of large yellow files. She pulled out a packet labled 'F117' opened the very last section, and pulled out three sheets of paper. Turning to open her small hand bag she slipped out a tiny yellow notebook. With the click of a pin she scribbled down small details of information before crumbling up the sheets closing the folder and sliding it back into the shelf.

A small gasp escaped her lips at the sound of the door opening and a small whimper. Dropping her notebook bag into her bag she stood up and stepped over to peek at who was coming in. It was April, a completely naked April. "What the Hell?" Christina said walking out into view.

"Help me!" The young girl was crawling across the floor. "She's crazy... she killed Alex..." Pulling herself up to rest against the wall she began taking deep unmeasured breaths.

Christina wasn't stupid. She put two and two together.

"She's harvesting organs..." Her wide eyes rolling up to link with Dr. Yang's who merely stared back at her with a cold dead lifelessness that made April question if she was safe or not.

Christina popped open her hand bag reaching in to pull out what looked like a cell phone. She reached it forward like she was offering the young girl a chance to call for help but the moment April's hand met the device it sent an electric current through her veins causing her to scream pulling her hand back. Yang knelt down to press the edge to the girls neck zapping her with a long pulse before moving down to her chest prodding her like a misbehaving cattle.

A buzzing sound came from inside her bag. She sighed like it was unfortunate that she had to put her torture on hold for a mere phone call but when she switched on her cell she saw that it was Callie.

"Hey... Where are you? I thought you'd be here by now?" Dr. Torres had the sound of sheer panic in her voice.

And Christina's response only flooded her with more anxiety. "It got out."


	6. Business woman

The trick to keeping your hound on his lead is to soak the rope in vinegar. The fowl taste prevents them from getting their teeth to bite down long enough to tear through. April wasn't a hound, she was barely a dog at all. Hell, anyone outside this room considered her pretty much human.

Bound and gagged, she rested her head against the leg of the table unconscious. At least they finally had her in some clothes.

"You're a life savor." Callie sighed as both she and Christina stood at the door way examining the body of Alex which lay before them on the surface of the slab with several organs dissected from his entrails and one leg cut off above the calf.

Even dead he looked so... delicious. With his breast plate puffed out firmly above the square cut that sunk down where his abs and stomach used to be. The rib cage rising into view like an animal who had been devoured by crows and left to rot in the Sahara. Golden brown skin covered in blood and still steaming like a rotisserie fresh out of the oven.

"Were not out of the water yet. You've got a truck out there that needs to disappear and if we don't get the rest of his body out of this building soon he will haunt us just like O'mally." Christina with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You sure that's how that works?" Callie looked around for the spirit of her dead husband.

"You murdered him Dr. Torres. He might come back for revenge." Christina stepped out into the hallway walking towards the underground exit.

"Where are you going?" Our Orthopedic surgeon was a nervous wreck. But I would be too had I only one week to get five brains out of their original bodies and on a flight to Beijing china without being caught.

"For a drive... You should get back to work Dr. Callie, something tells me your fearless leader is about to fall and when that happens you need to look like your something of great importance to those who will need a guide." Christina pulled her shades out from her button up sliding them on her face.

Calliope had absolutely no clue what Christina meant...

Until an hour later when she was snapping an eight year olds arm back into it's socket and she heard the outcries of Dr. Owen Hunt. The cheif of Surgery himself was being led away by not one but three police officers.

"What is happening?" Dr. Avery stood nearby in the emergency room.

The two of them as well as the second year residents had been put on ER when a bus out on main hit a transfer truck dead on.

"This is rediculous!" Owen cried.

Derek Sheppard, mid surgery, ran out into the hallway after them. "What is going on?" He cried.

"They're trying to say I'm guilty of treason." He struggled against his restraints.

"Again Dr. Hunt we advise you to remain silent." Said the woman clinging to his shoulder.

They escorted him out of the building in time for a few other Residents to arrive on scene. "Alright Morgan, you're all good to go." Callie said to the kid next to her on the gurney before handing his father the papers he would need to sign and turn in to the nurse for his prescription pain killers.

Looking over at Jackson who gave her a reluctant nod and followed. A group of them gathered around the stair case in the main lobby.

Meredith looking around whispered to Miranda who stood directly beside her. "Where is Christina?"

"Hush Dr. Grey you'll have people jumping to conclusions." The short woman had a point. Even now Derek wasn't sure he could trust his own wife with a glare as he was about to address the staff.

"Uh... it seems like Dr. Owen Hunt will be leaving us for a short time. I don't know much but the officer told me he wouldn't be returning to work for a varying amount of time. When I asked how long she couldn't say but ballpark more than a few weeks. As of now..." He looked directly at Dr. Torres. "He has asked that you, Calliope Torres, fill his shoes until he returns."

Her face became a new shade of white, an altogether horrified pale. All eyes were on her. Nerves vibrating all over her body. With a gulp she took a moment to ask herself 'what would Callie say?' and it hit. "Get your asses back to work. People are dying go!" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Arizona moved over through the crowd to her loving wife. "Look at you... Cheif. Wow." She had this excited smile that made Dr. Torres weak in the knees. "What's your first act of business captain." The young woman bit her bottom lip.

"I'm going to see what I can do about getting your kid at the top of that transplant list." She winked and her beautiful lover cheered in excitement hugging the big boned woman.

Callie looked up at the top of the stairs to see George resting his arms on top of the railing eyeing her with such disappointment. Then all of a sudden filtering through the air like dust and appearing beside double o' seven Alex Karev, with a wicked hateful sneer, came into view joining the dead souls of Sloan Grey Memorial.


	7. Spreading Infection

"Can I go outside?" Kevin's head rolled across the pillow so he could look at Arizona.

She smiled. "I think we can do that... any particular reason why?"

"I want to feel the wind on my face. It reminds me that I'm real." Few words that said so much.

They loaded him into the wheel chair and rolled out into the hallway. From the nurses desk Callie turned around. She eyed her wife and looked down at the patient with a kind grin.

"Where are you guys off too?" The Cheif of Surgery asked with a popped brow, her thick black hair catching the light of the midday sun.

"He just woke up..." Arizona said as she looked down at him. "Wants to go outside, so I'm going to take him through the tunnels downstairs."

Callie's eyes got wide. She had too many secrets down there for Arizona to get involved with. Day two as Cheif and she's silently replaced the entire staff down there sending the rest of to nearby hospital's where they would stay out of her way. "I'll take him..." She grinned.

"Really?" Her lover asked with a questioning smile.

"Why not? I've literally got nothing to do right now... we could go together?" It was a good idea, yeah, but it was pretty bad timing as Arizona's pager began going off. A code blue.

"Oooh. I'd love to but I'm needed." She passed off the wheel chair to Dr. Torres. "I'll come check on you in a little while." Saying goodbye to Kevin before racing away to where ever it was she was needed.

"Come on..." Callie laughed. "Let's go meet the woman who is going to give you a new heart."

They spun around to enter another hallway.

"How did I get one so quickly?" He asked looking up at the soft bronze skin of the woman his doctor was so madly in love with.

"Sometimes..." She sighed as she pulled him backwards into an empty elevator. "We do what must for the people we care about... Arizona cares about you-"

"But YOU did this for me. She doesn't have the power to..." He exclaimed like her helping him was something he didn't deserve.

"I love her..." Callie whispered as the elevator dinged. The double doors separating revealing the light from the window across the hall.

"Where's Dr. Karev?" This kid asked a lot of questions.

"I'm right here." Calliope froze catching her breath. Turning her head she glanced back to look at the spirit standing in a lab coat.

"Alex..."

"Callie..."

A wave of terror rushed into Kevin's body. He didn't feel safe at all. His eyes scanned his surroundings and the sudden intensity of what ifs filled his mind. Something was happening down here and it wasn't normal. The clicking of high heels hit his ear drum and a hush fell over the hallway. Stepping into view from in front of them was the Dr. Christina Yang.

"Where's my truck Yang?" Alex had this snarl in the back of his throat like he was about to do something dangerous.

"You didn't need it anymore, it's been gutted and left to rot down in kings... besides you're not missing. No one's going to go look for a guy who isn't missing." She stopped talking to him to look down at Kevin. "Hello Mr. Quinn I am Christina Yang, the woman who will be building you a heart thanks to Calliope's latest clinical trial."

"Christina I'm banned from doing Clinical Trials." Callie snapped like the woman had just insulted her.

"How is the Chief of Surgery banned from anything." Yang asked with less than no emotion to her face before spinning on her heel and walking down the hallway continuing to talk but only to Kevin. "This way. I'll show you what I've been working on."

The tunnels even seemed to take on a new identity as George watched his friends walk around the corner. The pipes above giving off the illusion of rusting all at once as water began to drizzle down the walls leaving water mark stains. The sound of a scream from the door directly behind him. Dr. Alex Karev looked back at him as if to say he saw it too. The light of the sun fading as it slipped behind a storm cloud that didn't look like it was going any where any time soon.

Two double doors swung open and Kevin looked upon everything he fought against so hard for so long. The tables on either side of the room hoisting up the bodies of two former residents. Neither of their faces recognizable as even their eyes had been plucked from their heads and placed upon a shelf in the back of the room directly behind IT.

What is 'IT' you ask. Well I'll tell you but it may make you a bit uncomfortable. Floating inside a massive translucent hollow column from the floor reaching up to the ceiling, attached to several chords and changing color from blue to purple to red over and over, was the beginning of a new era. Collections of veins, muscle tissue, and organ entrails. A heart.

"O'mally what's happening?" Alex's eyes were wide with fear.

"The women have truly taken over the world Dr. Karev... excuse me..." He brushed past his old friend. "The master needs her servant." His pale face relinquished of any emotion, George was nothing more than a hollow version of himself.

"What is wrong with you?" He called out as George disappeared leaving him was alone in the darkness. "What is wrong with all of you!" He looked down to watch as he began to fade out. "This is really fucked up..." He whispered before vanishing completely.


	8. Jack Jack

**Warning, this chapter is explicit. **

Two Hours Ago...

"Hows the kid?" Jackson asked as he walked over to the nurses desk.

Arizona was filling out some paper work to release one of her patients. "Which one?" Her vision flashed up to him before making it's way to the room hidden behind a curtain where Kevin was still asleep.

"His face looks better than before... Sloan taught you well." She smiled at the new plastics attending.

"I miss him every day." Dr. Avery looked over at her newest patient. "Have you seen Karev?"

Arizona rolled her eyes as she pulled a piece of paper from her clipboard. "No... something tells me he fell off the deep end again. Why?"

"I haven't seen April either she hasn't called or texted... that's not like her."

"It's only been two days. They can't be considered a missing persons until three days." A deep woe came over her and she continued to speak without really thinking. "No one noticed Kevin was missing for three months..." She turned and walked away.

That nasty feeling of woe flooding from her and into him as e shook his head and turned to walk in the opposite direction almost bumping into one of the new nurses. "My bad." He groaned.

She giggled and got lost in his eyes for a moment, then continued on her way.

Jackson caught himself staring for much longer than he should have been. He blinked and his surroundings changed.

He was now in the locker room showers downstairs alone. His hand massaging his man meat aggressively. His body giving off steam as the water beat down on his brown caramelized muscles. Even in the pounding sensation of the gushing water he could tell he was sweating. He paused when he heard a noise, no one ever uses these showers.

"Oh Jackson what have we become." Mark Sloan's deep low voice sent shockwaves into Dr. Avery's groin and he continued to massage attempting to ignore the built naked body of his dead skillful employer. The very man who made Jackson everything he is today.

"You're playing with yourself when you could be pounding into Nurse Linsday twice as hard..." He slapped his hand against the wet marble on the wall. "Right here." His voice boomed across the flat surfaces and surrounded Avery in a haze of dirty thoughts.

"I'm trying... to be a better man..." He moaned as he tilted his head back.

"A better man?" Sloan scoffed placing his hands on top of his apprentice's solid mocha pecks that throbbed with every heart beat. "What kind of man fucks himself in the privacy of an unused set of showers when any woman in this place would happily spread her legs for this-"

Jackson groaned as the spirit of Mark Sloan wrapped his thick skilled hands around the throbbing member he had no choice but to let go of.

Mark slipped in behind the young Plastic's attending and thrusted ever so menacingly into his hairy thighs. His twelve inch snake pressing against the muscles in Dr. Avery's ass as he continued to pump his member. Milking him in ways the living had never felt before.

Jackson threw his hands up to touch Mark's face, running his fingers across the stubbles to say. "What are you doing to me?"

"Supplying for my masters needs." Dr. Sloan held a scalpel to Jackson's perfect jawline pulling the sharp tip across the neck as blood poured out mixing with the water turning it red before it drained out through the floor. Dr. Avery's body went limp in Marks arms.

The spirit the hospital was named after walked out into the halls clutching the next harvest. He entered through the double doors looking up at Christina who was steady at work on the new heart. She looked up for just a moment to say. "Lay him on the empty table, disfigure his face, and get out... I need silence."

"The things I had to do for this..." He glared at her like she was the devil.

"Tell someone who cares meat head."

He chuckled in shame and disgust as he laid Jackson's body on the empty table across from what remained of April Kepner. "They started together..." He moved to pick up his tools pulling up a seat to do the exact opposite of what he spent his life doing. "And now they end together." The needle goes in, the needle comes out, again and again until the entire face can be lifted from the bone of the skull like peeling an orange. Dropping the scalpel into the pan of sterilized water he rolled away, standing up, and walking out. Leaving Christina to reap.

"Alright buddy..." She said as she stood up walking over to look down at the pathetic excuse for a plastics Attending this hospital wasted so much time on. "Let's crack open your chest." Christina did something she rarely does; She smiled. "I don't know if they'll count yours as a full brain but you have a very healthy heart... you're a perfect addition to the trial." Her blade entered the base of his neck and she ripped it down his navel. Dripping her fingers into the gash she braced against the bones of the rib cage looking directly ahead as she pulled them apart opening the chest cavity and displaying that beautiful organ she lived for. "Magnificent."


	9. 007

"How long have I been dead?" O'mally whispered.

The sound of rushing water as all five shower heads beamed down in a steamy fog around the room hiding his face.

Mark Sloan sat on the opposite end of the room. His clothes soaked to his skin he engulfed himself in this trodden sad feeling that George seemed to give off so intensely. "It's been a few years now... your name barely sweeps these halls anymore."

"I've noticed that." He felt himself breathing. He could hear his own heartbeat. He could feel the cotton sticking to his flesh as though his body was actually on the abandoned corridor bathroom floor. "Do you feel like somethings wrong?" George O'mally changed the subject.

"Very much so... but I roam these halls to protect Callie and Arizona you know that. They're the mother's of my child. I'd do anything to keep them safe."

"I don't feel like she's safe anymore Sloan. It's Christina, there's something dangerous about her." He was referring to the sudden changes happening at Grey Sloan Memorial.

The staff cuts, the new technology put in downstairs, the sudden darkness that seemed to be growing from the ground up. Maybe they were sinking. Maybe soon Grey Sloan Memorial hospital would be underground. A place of vile and demented concepts. A place of torture. A place where science and magic combine to consume the world one patient at a time.

Or maybe... he was just being paranoid.

Now that Callie had explained to him that all the bodies were DNR patients who had donated their bodies to science and that all of their vital organs were being donated to people who really needed them, Kevin Quinn's mind was at ease. He rested in his chair looking up at the sky as he watched the snow fall. Winter was his favorite season. Spring is birth, Summer is youth, Autumn is wisdom, and Winter is death. Death represented the passing over to something new. He didn't fear death. He merely feared dying in a place he's only ever felt less than human. Dying at the hands of that which he dedicated his life to fighting against.

A new heart for him means a second chance at life. A life he can spend working towards making sure all those people who were still trapped in the place he escaped got out. A life where he can change the world. He just wouldn't tell anyone his plan.

Callie and Arizona stood nearby.

"Where did we get all the money in the budget for these new changes." Arizona asked her wife.

"Between thinning the staff and my father leaving me everything in his will-"

"Your father passed?" Arizona gasped. "I'm so sorry." Her arms linked behind Callie's back as she pulled her in for a hug. Their puffy coats making that really annoying sound as their fabric slid together in the damp atmosphere of the cold air surrounding them.

"I'll be fine... and so will you Kevin. This clinical trial is almost over." She called over to him.

He smiled back at her watching as they both made their way back over to him. Fresh powder crunching beneath their feet.

Arizona grabbed the handle bars. "You ready to go back in?"

He nodded. The wind howled and as they spun him in the direction of the tunnels he felt the cries of a world in agony. They were leading him right back into that feeling. The uncomfortable feeling that something just wasn't right.

O'mally stepped out into the hall and felt the rush of people as they passed through his invisible essence on their way to where ever they were going. People he had never seen before. Most of them weren't even doctors. Just select staff officials on their way to deposit paper work, find errors in files, and the break room for coffee. His eyes landed on Meredith Gray across the hall.

A woman beyond her time. A woman who looked around at the 'New' and called it 'Unnecessary.'

For the first time since Christina arrived they spotted each other. "Christina! There you are... where have you been it's been three days, you never even had lunch with me the other day."

"I'm sorry Mer' I've been working with Callie on her latest Clinical trial I got caught up."

"Callie's doing a clinical trial?"

"She is the Chief Meredith."

"Okay... you weren't here were you... you don't know what she did."

George needed to do something and fast. If Christina found out that Callie did a failed Whipple on a heart without being cleared to do so in the middle of a standard bone repair surgery he feared Christina might deem Dr. Torres a hazard and get rid of her.

Looking over he spotted Dr. Bailey. An odd thought crossed his mind and he decided to reveal himself but only to her. Dr. Bailey paused in her tracks dropping her coffee which splattered onto several new attendings. She let out this shrill scream just as he vanished from sight again. The way he was looking at her. The energy she felt. The destruction she suddenly sensed all around her. She just wouldn't stop screaming.

Meredith and Christina raced over to her.

Dr. Gray placed her hands on the shorter woman's shoulders and calmed her down by saying. "It's okay... it's alright. Tell me what's wrong."

"I must be going crazy..." She whispered. "O'mally... he was standing right there... looking right at me."

Christina's heart dropped and she took a deep breath looking around.

"Everyone go back to every day business this doesn't concern you." Meredith gave them her signature glare causing the interns who were staring to turn and run.

"Maybe you've been working too hard Dr. Bailey." Christina suggested. "You should go home and be with Tuck..." She gave a half smile in her attempt to be kind.

But when Bailey looked into Dr, Yang's eyes she saw an evil much scarier than she felt from 007's mysterious appearance. She even considered the possibility that the woman before her had made a deal with the devil himself. Or maybe I should say... herself.


	10. Feed

There was something kind of beautiful about the way things were moving in the hospital.

As Meredith, April, Jackson, Karev, and Arizona stood around the main lobby desk watching as patients came in and patients came out, watching the once white floors and walls transition from blue to red to purple to pink to green and then back to blue, watching the looks on one another's faces, they all shared one collective thought.

"This is weird." He said what they were all thinking. Their attention turned to him and even he had to admit he seemed a little pale.

"Are you sick?" Arizona asked.

"God I hope not..." He turned to grab a clip board and walked away.

"He's probably just..." Dr. Karev began.

"Missing Sloan." April finished his statement for him in a very crass manner, insulting a mans death should be a crime in the afterlife. Those monsters have no law.

The two of them walked off following their friend leaving Arizona and Meredith alone.

"Do those three seem different to you?" Meredith felt like she was walking alone in a first person shooter game. As if every moment a blood sucking, green, ugly sore infested, alien of sorts would come bursting out of someones skull.

"Everything's different." Answered Arizona. "Callie's really bringing this place into the twenty first century..." She walked away knowing deep down that she was wrong. She was trying to convince herself everything was fine but even she knew something was wrong.

"Step one..." Christina said to Callie.

The two of them stood in front of their collected brains. "Distractions." They had collected three. Each one labeled with the name of the resident it came from. Alex, April, and Jackson. "We change up the atmosphere... get them excited about new age technology and moving forward in the world."

"Which we've successfully done. What's next." Callie was excited but still extremely nervous. She had only two days left to collect two more brains for her employers.

"Step two..." Christina moved across the room towards the entrance to the room. "Unfinished business." With a flick of a switch an ultraviolet strip of light illuminated around the frame. "We keep the spirits out of our way. This will come in handy if any of them try to work against us."

Callie's eyes lit up. "That's cool..." Her mouth spreading in a thin smile.

"Now all that's left is step three... harvest." Christina dropped a binder down on the flat surface of the desk in front of Dr. Torres opening it to the fourth page. "With this plan, you can not only supply them the rest of the brains they've asked for but we could become world wide in our supply. People from all over the world will come to us for what we can do... you and I could change the world together. With your bone building and my heart creating there isn't anything we can't do." She clicked a pin and held it out for Calliope to take. "All you have to do is sign on the dotted line."

Callie rested down the ball point tip on the thin, crisp, warm, surface of the freshly printed page, pulling it ever so gently across. The moment her full name was spelled out she looked up at the dark empty hallway outside and felt the earth shake. At first she thought it was her conscious but one of the glasses behind them fell. April Kepner's brain busting out onto the tile with shards of glass through the tissue.

"Ahh..." The spirit fell onto the ground.

Karev and Jackson had been pacing the small office in which they haunted. Worry spread all over their faces as they attempted to really grasp eternity. Dr. Avery was on his knees in an instant to make sure she was okay.

Looking down Dr. Kepner watched wide eyed as her body began to flicker in an out like a light in the ceiling. "What's happening to me?"

"You don't have anything keeping you here." Alex said staring out the glass. "You need to feed on something or you'll vanish."

He reached over and unlocked the door just as two new interns busted through liplocked and ripping at each other's clothes like hungry savages.

"Dr. Avery why don't you asses the situation." Alex said mockingly.

The plastics attending stormed out into the hallway feeling sick.

Alex knelt down on the ground next to April. "Let's have a little fun baby." He bit his lip as he pulled her up from the ground.

The police report will say 'The interns went mad.' killing each other just to climax.

But there was no police report. The souls vanished and unfortunately due to blunt force trauma the brains were unsalvageable. Just a waist. Naked bodies removed from they eye of the public before they ever woke up.

Alex and April walking down the hallway looking incredible after devouring the souls of two people who just took their own lives.

The city of the dead is full of vile things but no worse then happen in your own homes. The trick is to be the biggest ego in the room. If you look in the mirror and the person looking back isn't the main character in your life story then there must be a problem.

"I like the schedule you're on." Christina said as she moved over to check Kevin's vitals. "It makes it a lot easier on me."

"Did you know that between the hours of three and four AM it's known as the witching hour." He said as he pulled himself into a seated position. "Not because of the witchcraft but because it's the time where all the magic in the world seems to fade as man looses himself in his vices to become a savage beast in the hands of those with control."

Christina eyed him for a moment with her arms crossed. "How fascinating... any way your scheduled for your transplant tomorrow night at midnight."

"That soon?"

"I'm good at what I do... Hearts is what I do. This is the first time I've ever made a human heart, let alone for a child, but I think I've outdone myself." She gave a sheepish half grin.

"You're not evil..." Kevin looked into her eyes. "I see devotion. It's honorable. You'd do anything to achieve greatness. I admire that."

"Th- Thank you." Her cheeks flashed a pale pink as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. It isn't every day that someone understands why you are the way you are, let a lone a child. She had to wonder... was this for the kid or was this for her employer. Either way, she had to admit, this was going to be defining moment in life. Everything had been leading up to this.


	11. Abandon Ship Part one

**I applaud your bravery, you've made it this far on my sick twisted journey. It only gets worse from here but I'm more than positive that there is no going back now. We've reached the final lap. Buckle up, i like to go fast. **

I promised you a horror story. Sure, a twisted resident who likes to harvest organs is pretty scary but it isn't the scariest thing in this story. We all know what happens when someone plays God. That is where the true horror beneath this story lies. The arrogance of man becomes his destruction.

Why was O'mally so strong in the spirit world? Why is it that he has managed to stick around so long when his connection to Callie is so... fine lined? Well the answer resides in his own feeding. The devouring of souls isn't enough for him. He must completely destroy them, and have them die without so much as touching them.

How many souls had he collected? Well eternity holds many secrets and I can't share all of them with you.

Dr. Shepherd's OR was his favorite place to be. The patients undergo long hours of surgery under heavy anastesia and most are put to sleep. George O'mally haunts dreams.

"Meredith tell me what has you distracted?" Derek said as he cautiously cut into the tissue prepping to remove a tumor.

"You're not the least bit concerned about all the changes?"

"Not at all. Callie's done a lot in so little time, and donating her own inheritance is extremely honorable. Dr. Hunt committed treason." He shot his eyes over at her in a glare of disappointment.

"You really believe that?" Meredith was about to drill into him like he was the skull on the table but the heart rate monitor began beeping off the charts.

"What's happening?"

George stood in the back of the room feeling the energy of the dying patient flow into him as he continued to manifest a deep agonizing sensation into the room.

Derek froze, he felt the dread evading the pores of his dying client. Though he had the capability to fix what was happening he lost all desire to.

"Derek! Derek!" Meredith shouted but the Doctor wasn't there. His mind was so far away that he didn't even notice when his wife took the reigns and saved the man on the table. "Close him up." She spat as his eyes slowly found their way into hers and the calm finally returned to him.

"You didn't answer my question." He whispered. "What's happening?"

For a split second... Meredith stared at George. In a complete sense of calm. With absolutely no emotion to her at all. She just stared at the ghost of her old friend

O'mally altogether vanished. The heart rate monitor flat-lined. "Time of death... 4:52 AM." Derek ripped off the mask and left his OR.

Meredith found herself in the locker room changing to go home. As she grabbed her bag she looked in the small mirror at the back of the room. She felt him watching her. She felt his eyes on her a certain plea. Like he was warning her.

Kevin struggled to his feet. He had only been in therapy once since his surgery. It would be forever before he could walk again but something in him felt the urge to try. If he could just get to his wheel chair, sneak past the nurses station, and find a way out of here. Everything in him told him to run. This place was lit up like city hall but it was being fueled with the same coals as the pits of Hell. This was no place for him...

He smiled as he sat down in the chair. A sense of pride manifesting in his soul.

"You wont get far without a heart." Dr. Karev laughed as he walked in the room.

It was everything in Kevin not to blush. The aura this man was giving off was so... magical. "Alex!" His pearly whites beamed.

"You miss me kid?" He licked his lips as he walked over slipping his hands beneath the teen celebrity gripping the kids body in ways that made him want to melt in the doctors arms.

Resting him down on the bed he placed a hand on the kids soft tan face. "You need to rest... if you're going to get a new heart tonight."

They locked eyes and even though Kevin was buried deep in a trance he knew there was a new evil in this man. The trapped sensation building in his veins he began to wonder how much he didn't know. "Will you be there?"

Alex sat down on the edge of the bed. "If you want I don't see why not."

"You saved my life Alex. I owe you the world." Something in the way this kid spoke just left a mark on who ever had the unfortunate fate of hearing it.

Alex looked down and felt himself being clouded with dirty thoughts, thoughts that he felt ashamed of. He wanted to touch Kevin. He wanted to hold Kevin. Protect Kevin. Kill the first person who tried to hurt Kevin.

"You're dead... I can feel it." The patient whispered. "Don't worry. I'll keep your secret."

"That's how you got out wasn't it?" Dr. Karev asked. "You escaped by playing your cards right?"

"I got out by abandoning who I was. That kid is still rotting beneath the ground..." He had this vibrating rage in him. "A version of me I can't go back for in this condition. If I am to save him..." He clenched his fist around the thick muscles beneath Alex's lab coat sleeve. His eyes swimming with desire and need. "I need to save myself."

"That starts with getting you a new heart." Alex smiled rising to his feet.

"Can you do something for me?" Kevin asked.

Alex popped his brow to ask what the favor was without his words.

"I want to watch you feed."

A weakness flooded the spirits essence and he felt himself quiver.

"I'm going to call the nurse, hopefully it'll be wanda because she's mean to me, and I'm going to watch you devour her." KEvin picked up the phone off the nightstand and hit the call button.

Within moments the woman walked into the room with a concerned look on her face walking right past Alex without seeing him. "What do you want now? I was on the phone make it quick."

"Oh it will be." He smiled.

Alex grabbed her by the shoulders slinging her against the wall. She cried out in agony but her lips couldn't make a sound. She looked upon the face of a monster that stood in the place of a resident she barely new. That resident was long gone and replaced with something vile and grotesque.

A flicker in the eyes of a victim who would come out as a king by the time the game was over as he watched death latch onto life like the plague. A disgusting virus radiating over her skin, ripping the very fabric of her universe apart. Dr. Alex Karev looked back at Kevin to see the boy smile and stare at her lifeless corpse. "Throw her out the window... I need to feel the air on my face." He pleaded.

Alex nodded grabbing her by her wrist and her ankles swinging her once, twice, then chucking her into the glass which shattered into billions of pieces. A rain of rainbow shards as Karev vanished and Kevin let out a convincing scream.

Several interns came racing down the hallway seeing the mess and looking to the kid on the bed. "She just... jumped..." He whined. "What did I do?" Arizona stepping in behind them to cross the room and check on him as her patient. "What did I do?" He looked into her eyes with true deep down sorrow.

"Nothing sweetie, this could never be your fault." She insisted as she unhooked his chords and pulled him into the wheel chair which still sat out from his attempted escape not too long ago. "Lets get you out of here." She pushed him out into the hallway as the other's scrambled to get help and assess the situation.

She pulled him backwards into an unoccupied room and stepped on his breaks for him. "I'll be right back. I need to get your L-Vad." She told him as she slipped out of the room leaving him in silence.

"You have power kid." O'mally spoke directly too him from the shadows of the room.

"You're back." Kevin looked over at the creature he still wasn't sure was a ghost or his subconscious.

"I never left."

Downstairs in the parking lot Miranda Bailey sat in the driver's seat of her car staring outside at the body of the nurse who had just flung herself down about ten stories. Her heart was racing as she looked into the still open eyes of the woman surrounded in her own blood. With quick movements she started the ignition and began backing up screaming as she stomped the breaks seeing none other than Meredith gray standing in the way.

Meredith walked over popping open the passenger door and sliding herself in to take a seat beside Miranda.

"Girl I could have killed you."

"Better you than this place." Meredith pulled the seatbelt over to click it into the buckle. "Let's go..." she gestured with her hands. "Drive!"

Miranda nodded feeling the intensity of the situation growing. She pulled out and floored it until she was out on the highway. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To get our Chief back." All of her defenses were up. Meredith wasn't going down without a fight. If O'mally says there's something wrong she's going to listen.

"Dr. Hunt is under twenty four hour surveillance there is nothing that can be done about that man." Miranda began her breathing exercises to calm herself down.

"Not him..." Meredith cried. "We need Richard Webber."

Miranda nodded getting off the exit.

After a moment of silence Meredith decided she had to tell her. "I saw him too."

"Who?"

"George... he's been trying to warn us."

The look Miranda gave her was one of sheer relief. It feels nice to know that even if you are crazy... the whole damn rest of the world is too.


	12. Abandon Ship Part two

Back in a bed. Reconnected to the wall like he was just another piece of software.

His eyes on the window, Unshattered yes but all he could see was an ugly building behind them and that magnificent sky. With a sigh he rested into his pillow once more. It was almost sunrise. 6 AM was rolling around to let him know tomorrow had come. At least he had one more day.

Calliope stepped through the door coming in to check his vitals. "Hey Soldier are you ready for this?" He smiled up at her.

"I thought you were just an Orthopedic surgeon?" He smiled at her.

"Didn't you hear? They made me chief." The words sounded so familiar. An old friend came into his memory. _She_ had a one way ticket to the place where all the demons go, a ticket to holly wood became a nightmare you just couldn't wake up from. _"didn't you hear? They made me a general..." _He never saw Dove Cameron again.

"Everything seems in order. Get excited kid you're getting a new heart today."

Was he?

"There's something really bad happening here I know you know." If he was going to figure out something he needed to be up front and bold.

Her expression changed. "I feel it to." She nodded. "But you and I both have to trust our instincts okay?" She asked sitting down in the chair beside him. "It's scary I know... it's new... it's almost cruel. You deserve this life." She laid her hand on his.

"There's no shame in getting the hell out of the way." He looked into her eyes as he said it and she felt every word. Maybe he was right.

Arizona read over her charts. The things she was having to do for her patients just didn't seem right. What she diagnosed this morning was coming out now as polar opposite results and medication plans. A chill down her spine as she thought about pulling the plug on Donald Richardson this morning when two days ago that paper did not say DNR.

The poor girl was tired. It was morning and she wasn't supposed to be here till that night for Kevin Quinn's heart transplant surgery. Yet there she stands with her baby on her hip scanning over her notes absolutely certain something was wrong. Looking up from the paper she noticed that she didn't recognize a single person on the staff. Suddenly she felt very alone.

Turning around she looked up at the ceiling. A large clock mounted on the wall that wasn't there a week prior. How odd, there was something very Godlike about the way it looked down at her. Taking notion she stepped forward towards the door in a hurry to get out of there. "Arizona!" Her wife's voice came booming from behind her at the stair case.

She paused. It occurred to her that she was afraid. Afraid of Calliope? No. Afraid of whatever it was that had the Orthopedic surgeon on a leash? Very much so. "Yeah." She smiled as she spun to look at her lover.

"I know you're tired. I know I haven't been around the past couple of days." She spoke as she hopped down each step. "But I promise that as soon as this Surgery is over we can take a few days off." She hugged Arizona tightly feeling the puff of her winter coat breath out air.

Taking Sophie from her wife's arms Callie noticed Arizona's frustration.

"This isn't just a surgery." She insisted. "This is a tiny person's life."

"He's sixteen he isn't that tiny." She realized it as soon as he said it how terrible it sounded. Dr. Torres sighed. "Okay listen I'll be home in an hour okay. I'll watch her for now I just have a few papers to sign. Okay?"

Arizona knew she should not have said yes. But she did any way. Was it habit? Maybe? The desire to keep something the same? Surrounded by all of the new and abrasive she wanted something to feel normal. But walking out of that building she knew almost instantly she had made the wrong choice.

"uhm... Ladies and Gentleman hello."

Calliope walked up with a cup of coffee in one hand and her daughter in the other to stair case where Christina had gathered the residents, the interns, the attendings and a few very important looking business men.

"I'd like to thank everyone for their support in our heart building clinical trial. More importantly I'd like to thank the Chief of Surgery for this hospital. Calliope Torres." The room exploded into applause but for just a moment. "We will be broadcasting the event live. Kevin Quinn's heart transplant will be put on display here in the lobby as it is happening as we will be having a lot of important members of the science field as well as human resources. Anyone who wants to watch is more than welcome but other than that this entire floor will be off limits."

Nearby lying on a gurney and staring up at the ceiling was Jackson Avery. His mind lost in a haze of eternity as his body flickered in and out. He was weak, fading, soon he wouldn't exist at all. Mark appeared across the hall with a certain sense of dishonor in his eyes. His star pupil reduced to nothing. It sickened him.

"What do you think you're doing?" The older spirit asked.

"I'm letting go boss... I'm not getting caught up in a war I know I wont survive in."

"What kind of man talk is that?" The former plastics attending bellowed. "Who are you?" He demanded.

"I can't do this Mark... I'm nothing with out her."

Lexi, she meant the world to both of them and neither one would be the same in an eternity without her. Oh where is she? One of those secrets that I have to keep to myself my friend...

"Who are you!" His shouts were muffled in the fading light of Jackson's essence.

"Jackson Avery..." A soft whisper beginning to disappear.

Mark, glaring down at a once noble soldier, felt like this might be partially his fault. Who is he kidding this is all his fault. His hand on the scalpel, his love for Lexi, his manipulation of such a beautiful monster before him. He shut his eyes... narrowed his thoughts... and focused. A small yellow haze rippled out from his essence. A hidden energy moving across the hall towards Dr. Avery.

"Stop it..." Jackson shouted. "Stop." He rose up in time to see Mark sink to the ground in a glitch like flicker.

Dr. Sloan's eyes went to a man walking by dressed all in black, a toddler in his arms crying out looking directly at the Ghost on the floor she so recognized.

"Is that my daughter?" Mark Sloan's last words as an ego. A man who escaped eternity.

Richard Webber's rubber shoes squeaked against the floor as he approached the crowd of people gathered in the lobby. "Sorry to interupt." He cleared his throat.

Christina, who had her back turned as she was about to leave the room, paused.

"I've decided..." His deep voice filling every nook in the massive corridor. "To come out of retirement... and take back my place as Chief of this hospital... I hope that's alright Calliope Torres." He looked over at her.

She had been shaking hands with a few of the businessman before passing off Sophia to one of the nurses. Her heart dropped as she realized her child was no where in sight.

"No sir... not at all... We'll see you in tonight's surgery?" Christina walked by gesturing for the man to follow her.

Their conversation continuing down the hallway as they past Meredith and Miranda.

The two women walked up to her about to lay into her and pound her with questions. They noticed the look of terror on her face. "What is it? What's wrong? What is happening right now?" Meredith cried.

"What is with all the secrecy that's all we want to know." Dr. Bailey was begging.

"My daughters gone." It was all she could think about. The motherly instinct sinking in. Her daughter was missing. "Sophia's gone..."

Miranda scrambled over to the nurses station snatching up the chord phone connecting to the intercom system. "We have a code pink!"


	13. Abandon Ship Part 3

This, ladies and gentleman, is where I leave you. I trust you could make it to the end on your own. This final mile, documented, and left in a closed file in the darkest of rooms in the most cluttered offices in all of seatle. A police report with two completely different stories. One a triumphant explosive mess, the other a heart trending waste of time that leaves you feeling empty. Either way... A captain is to go down with his ship. That's where you'll find me... among the debris. Sunk down at the bottom of the ocean with the good, the bad, and the immoral.

I'll see you in the end.

Kevin Rolls over to look at the clock on the wall. It reads eight PM, but to Kevin it seems almost cruel, like it's there for show and it doesn't actually exist. A lie told with every tic and every toc. The sun had gone down by now, had it ever risen? He pulls himself up to a seated position and looks around in the dark. His guitar beside him on the chair and a dead silence through the whole building that shook his core. His eyes centered on a figure in the darkness. A man stepping forward into the dim almost non existent light of the room.

"Hey Kevin." He said. "My name is Denny Duquette." He had such a warm smile. A gentle spirit among the beasts that roam these halls. "I died right there." The end of his pointer finger was directed at Kevin. The bed rather... "Waiting for a heart. The girl I loved cut my L-Vad wire in an attempt to save my life. She was never the same.

"Any way... I know what they've been up to down in those so called labs. Let me just say I would never have accepted that thing they want to give you, that thing they call a heart." His calliced hands rested against the window sill as he stared at the world outside. "We both know how vile and cruel what they're doing is..."

"I've tried to reject it..." Kevin's eyes on the floor, he had not enough courage to look this being in the eye. Out of all the other's, this was truly the strongest of them all. "What happened to her?"

"Who? Izzy?" The man asked taking a seat. "My little Isabel Stephens?

She was the universe." He took a deep breath. "She gave me a reason to fight... a reason to hold on. A reason to roam these halls long after she left."

"She died?"

"Oh I don't know maybe... last I heard she quit working here shortly after getting cancer. There's a chance she beat it... that she's off in some distant country living her dream of saving lives. You..." He shot his glance back at the kid on the bed. "You could save lives kid... no matter what you choose to do fate is in your hands today." What could he possibly mean?

"Any moment now, a woman is going to burst through that door, one of your doctors is going to be at the end of her rope. You're going to have to convince her to let you go if you're going to save any lives. For if you accept that heart... eternity will vanish for us souls and every life in here. Except one... I have taken the liberty of reserving the safest spot in this entire building for a single soul that will continue on after this place goes down. If you figure out a way to prevent yourself from undergoing this procedure... you will die. Everything will go back to normal. No one else has to get hurt."

Kevin finally decided to respect the man enough to make eye contact. "I was supposed to die in that arena wasn't I?" His soft whisper didn't throw the man off, it only encouraged his warmth.

Like the beating glow of the sun it's self he knelt down before the kid lying against the soft bed sheets in which he took his very last breath and in a deep low father like voice said; "You are supposed to die in this one." Like an ocean rising to cool the singed white sand shores.

With that the man faded away like a beautiful dream.

The lights from the halls outside screaming at him as the curtain was pulled back. Calliope Torres standing at them shutting the door behind her and sliding her back down the wood to hide herself from the world outside. Tucking her fingers in through her hair she took in a deep breath, and another, until she was finally able to calm down.

"What's it like out there?" Kevin asked as the muffled sound of the coolest surgery race was on for the first year residents who stalked this floor.

"A war zone kid." She smiled at him but it was brief. Rising to her feet she walked over to check his vitals. "We have to get you prepped. Are you excited."

"No actually..." He spoke so soon that almost stabbed the needle in the wrong spot.

Regaining her balance she found the right vein and inserted the tip. "What kind of soldier attitude is that huh?"

He could tell she was battling tears. Placing a soft hand on her forearm. "If one of my comrades offered me his heart to go on fighting a war I'm bound to lose anyway I would not accept it." What an odd thing to say.

"You are not losing this war." She bit back. A single tear falling from her face to the white sheets below. Pulling out the needle she dropped the vile in the bag and opened a bandage to keep more blood from spilling out onto the floor. "We are not losing this war." She turned to walk towards the door.

"We've been playing this game for an eternity Dr. Torres." He called out to her. "Every time I ask you to leave the pair of scissors you carry in your pocket hoping just once you'll get the courage to fight back with on the counter, you chose wrong. You go out of this room and you keep coming back telling me we are going to prep me for surgery over and over and it will never stop. It wont stop until I stop it. I can't keep doing this. Please if you have any heart to give don't put it in my chest... put it in my hand."

**twelve hours ago.**

"Uhm excuse me what are you doing?" Miranda Bailey wasn't the kind of woman who enjoyed being pushed around. She was supposed to be the scarriest thing in this place but when they shoved her into the ground floor locker room and flipped a switch to illuminate a light around the frame locking her inside she felt entirely helpless. "You can't put me in here!" She demanded pounding against the tiny glass. "I have to help find a baby..."

She turned to see Jackson, shirtless, covered in sweat, and angry.

"They won't let us out." She spat.

"I've been locked in here since this morning." He was eyeing her like she was a prime cut. The only thing going through his mind was Mark Sloan, the ignorance of that man, the obligation he felt to finding that little girl, and the need he had to feed. If he didn't devour something soon he too would fade into nothingness and Mark Sloan would be nothing but a waste.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She growled stepping up to him. "You don't scare me little boy." Oh but he did.

Miranda Bailey became the replacement brain for April Kepner's taking her rightful place on the wall next to an unlabeled jar. Her soul lost forever in a haze of nothing.

Of course, Dr. George O'mally wasn't to thrilled about this outcome. He liked Bailey, so before he took her body from the locker room he made sure to leave Jackson on the cold wet floor to suffer. Not completely gone, but just enough to be stuck in this bathroom until some unfortunate fool made their way in here. The power of suppression is great in those who feel deeply. The more you understand pain and sorrow, the more you can influence it in other egos.

"How did you get through the barrier?"

"I am and always will be greater than you... you, Kepner, Alex, are nothing compared to me..." He whispered. "Even when sewn together your hearts beat much softer than mine. You never knew what you were living for until you lost it."

"And what is it that keeps you around?" Jackson's very last words as an ego.

For the response. "Meredith Gray." The sheer mention of her name was like a raging lighting bolt that tore through the body of Dr. Jackson Avery, shredding him limb from limb as through he was actually there. Every muscle and pound of flesh giving off the illusion of breaking apart like small universes which fell to the ground completely lifeless leaving the bones to crumble into powder all of it washing down the drain in the center of the room like sweat off a teenage athlete in high-school.

A few hours passed and still no sign of Sophia. Derek, Meredith, April, and Alex are gathered on the second floor. "I've been working on a clinical trial." Derek said to his wife who sat down in a nurses chair. Being the only four people on this hall they had checked every room and were blocked off from being able to get out.

"You didn't tell me." She scoffed looking up at him.

"I was waiting till I got the okay on the shipment that's supposed to come in."

"What shipment?"

Before he could answer the entire building shook. A massive quake from the inside of the earth that cause even the dead to tremble with fear. Kepner's mind centered on the two living beings before her. It hadn't even been twenty minutes and she's hungry again. Alex was getting concerned for her. Maybe he had grown soft. Maybe he had let that kid get in his head.

"What the hell was that?" Derek looked up to see that some of the rafter's in the ceiling had split and cracked.

"Ya know... legend has it that there's a beast in the center of the earth." Kepner stepped out into the empty corridor away from the desk to kneel down of the ground. In death she could give off the illusion of a sphynx that would make even a woman shake and quake with desire and need.

Meredith was immune but she could see it written all over Derek's face that he was smitten with her kitten.

Karev was used to it to where it bored him now.

"They say he lays in waiting until a child born of the Pisces Moon and Pisces rising dies twice."

"Where did you hear this wack ass shit?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Crack open a history book that wasn't assigned in school, dumbass." She giggled a little creepily as she continued her story. "The child rises for the third time and is projected to the world by a billion lights which warms the atmosphere enough for the beast to break free of his earthly binds and climb from the ocean to devour every being alive, dead, and in between. Only by pulling the heart from the child and eating it can he successfully destroy the universe."

"That's a crock of shit." Alex mocked her and her eyes flashed red.

She lunged for Derek's body evaporating and flooding his flesh with her essence puling him to the ground then slinging him against the wall. He cried out in pain as he crawled to a kneeling position only to be dragged backwards into a room where the door was pulled shut. Lights above sparked and released a rain of a billion shards which fell around Meredith in a haze of stars and moons.

She screamed as the earth shook again and stepping out from the room drenched in her husbands blood was the ghost of April Kepner in her truest form. A disgusting molten face, shredded scrubs, and no eyes. She was coming closer...

Alex Karev stepped in the way pulling her to the ground with ever thing in him. He didn't want to be the monster that they were. What did George say to him? "A master requires a servent." He told her. "You are neither... you are the very thing that enters existence and makes not a peep. There is nothing keeping you here... fade into darkness so that I may devour your essence."

Her skull sank in as it gave off the illusion of releasing air from her lungs. She shriveled into morning due and ground mulch, her body sinking into the earth melting away the foundation as though everything in her was made of poison.

He turned to Meredith. "I am not what I seem." He promised her.

The doors at the end of the room opened and several business men stepped forward. "Dr. Karev... Dr. Gray... We must get you prepped for surgery." They shared a look at one another.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her as calmly as he could.

"I'm in this war... till I'm not in it anymore... I'm probably a hell of a lot more numb than you are and somehow, due to God's cruelty, I'm still here." She couldn't help but laugh.

Christina Yang stood in her scrubs outside the OR with a phone pressed to her ear. Calliope walking in through the door behind her she finished up her call. "I don't care what you have to do. Find that child." Hanging up she turned to face her protege. "Dr. Torres I trust you're ready to scrub in?" She asked with a smile as fake as the documents she turned it to have Dr. Owen Hunt arrested. "I've taken care of our Richard problem."

Problem?

"Where's my daughter?" Callie asked with a glare she wasn't afraid to burn into this woman's soul.

"I assure you we have every man available on the case..." She grabbed Dr. Torres by the face pointing her in the direction to see all the important people in the gallery. "Do you see those people. They are here to witness you and I making history. I understand you're daughter is missing we will find her... but we need to get ready for Surgery. Or all of your friends will have died for nothing..."

"What have you done?" Callie cried.

"Nothing that wasn't in your contract." Christina bit right back. "Are we going to have a problem? Are you really going to back out now? Risk your life? Your wife's?" With every question she stepped forward backing the orthopedic surgeon into the wall. "Your childs? Or are we going to put a heart in this kid?"

"I'll go..." She whispered with tears streaming down her face. "I'll go."


	14. Choose Wisely (Ending One)

**Choose Wisely Calliope**

**"No..."**

"We're not going down like that." Her brow furrowed in fear and determination she took a deep breath and walked away. Pressing her hand firmly against the handles on the scissors in her pocket an image flashed in her mind.

An image of the heart. The steady thumping and pumping of that living breathing heart made from the waste of her friends. She had a mission now, a mission to destroy it.

He laid there in silence as he waited for the clock to tic by with those last thirty minutes.

The world shook once more as Meredith and Alex came in with several nurses. Alex pulling the scrub cap down over Kevin's forehead he couldn't help but feel his own universe shatter as the young kid refused to look any of them in they eye.

Wheeling out into the hallway he kept his eyes on the lights in the ceiling passing by. Red, blue, purple, red, blue, purple. Red the blood of someone who had fallen from grace, blue the blood of someone in grace, purple... the blood of someone who was never in grace.

"Dr. Montgomery? What are you doing here?" Meredith paused as Kevin was pulled backwards into the elevator.

"I've been here since lockdown this morning. They till haven't found her?" Addison Montgomery, Derek's ex wife and leading gynecologist and neonatal surgeon who left town years ago to join a trendy little clinic in Los Angeles California.

"Meredith?" Alex said from the closing double doors.

"Go! I'll meet you up there." Meredith said just as his face disappeared behind the silver. Returning her attention to the woman before her she sighed. "There was... an accident?" Even she wasn't sure. "Derek..."

"He's gone?" Addison's jaw hit the floor.

"Yeah..." It was just now beginning to sink in for Dr. Grey. The man she loved... killed by a demon... in the very same hospital in which they fell for one another.

"When?"

"Less than two hours ago... are you going to be watching the surgery?"

"The historical surgery preformed by Christina Yang, broadcasted live on the balcony and the ground floor breezeway? I don't have a choice... it's not like any of us can leave." Her eyes following several men in suits as they walked away like nothing was wrong. "Why is no one looking for Sophia? Where is Calliope?"

"Prepping for surgery. She is the Chief..." Meredith sighed looking at the elevator.

"How did you get in on this? Oh I don't even have to ask your the Meredith Grey. That's like being the chosen one around here." Addison laughed but not enough to offend. Placing her hand on her friend's shoulder she asked. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Watch out for yourself" Meredith's entire demeanor changed. "There's something very wrong happening here. Please, please, please..." She gripped the woman's hand. "Be careful."

Addison watched as Dr. Grey entered the elevator feeling a little strange. For the first time she paused to look around the hospital. Even the patients seemed like they were already dead.

We follow Addison as she merges with a group of people into the lobby and towards the breezeway. There, hanging from the rafters for everyone to see, was Kevin. The lights catching his eyes and creating a familiar sparkle. How sick it made him feel to be on camera. Even Dr. Montgomery had to admit the glare in his eyes was a direct threat to God himself.

She looked over seeing George O'mally standing in his lab coat eyes on the screen. "G- George?" She stepped closer to the creature she knew to be dead.

He rolled his eyes over to look into hers. "Freaky isn't it?" He snickered in a wicked way before disappearing from sight.

Up on the screen Alex Karev can be seen placing the mask over Kevin's lips. "Just breath bubba." He whispered.

Kevin's hand gripped Karev's wrist. "If you had any heart at all... you would kill me before giving me this one." Words only the dead could hear.

Alex looked up at Christina who looked like a God but radiated with the poisons of a monster from the deepest darkest puts in Hell. "Even if i tried I couldn't." He stepped back and got in line with the other doctors.

Kevin was alone with the Aliens in the sky who wanted to change the world. Mother Earth will not survive another change. A scalpel glistening in his eyes before they drooped shut and he faded into a deep slumber like nothing he's felt before.

A dead silence fell over the hospital. Christina looked up at the room around her. "Where is the Chief?"

"Dr. Torres is retrieving the heart." Alex informed her.

"I asked you to do that..." She interjected.

"The chief out ranks you." Funny thing about being dead, no one can kill you for being an asshole because you're already dead.

"Get out of my OR." She raised her brow.

"You can't do that." Meredith said from across the table. "The patient specifically asked for him Christina." She pleaded.

"Watch your mouth." She told Karev before looking down at the body. "Scalpel." Holding her hand out.

As she pulled the blade down to make her incision the earth rumbled once more. She pushed through the procedure blocking out the gentle hum beneath her feet. With her fingers she braced the rib cage before snapping both sides backwards. A terrible crumble in the city as several buildings crashed to the ground. "

"That felt like a sign." Meredith looked over at her best friend.

O'mally appeared beside Meredith in his scrubs hiding in plain sight. "It's time to put down the scalpel Christina." He too was begging.

"We're doing this." She demanded. "You're either going to shut up or get out of my OR." Her eyes dead locked on Meredith.

Meredith deadlocked on her. She took a deep breath, nodded, and looked over at the monitor. "He's stable..."

"Bring in the heart."

Calliope came in with a stagger. Her body was sore, her skin was singed, her face looked drained of any life at all. Though in scrubs no one noticed she was in pain. Popping open the case she held her hands out two nurses pulled gloves down over her arms. With careful hands she pulled IT out. The heart. Blue, Red, and Purple veins throbbing despite not being in a body. The world watched live on television across the country and even over seas.

_"Cardio Surgeon Christina Yang is "Doing this." according to the footage streaming right now on several different websites."_ Molly Cantrel on 9 O'clock news.

_"We have officer Demetry Wilson here."_ Billy Cordell on eye whitness stood in front of Grey Sloan Memorial holding his microphone to the man in uniform. _"Who says the building is on lock-down due to a child missing. Is that correct officer?"_

_"Yes, we don't know all the details yet but we're suspecting a possible hostage situation." _

_"Officer is this legal?"_

_"It's immoral. There's a difference I'm afraid." _

"Half of seattle is under water." N_ancy Evergreen on channel 10._

"This is insane." _Howie Mandel. _"The show must go on." _Simon Cowell, America's Got Tallent Live. _

"Closing him now." Christina announced as Calliope staggered to leave the OR ripping off her mask to reveal terrible sores covering her face.

"Oh my God. Dr. Torres what is on your face?" Nurse Tiffany looked at her like she was seeing an orphanage burning down. "Is that contagious?"

Just as she said the words Callie shot purple goop from her lips coating the white lab coat of the young woman before her. Nurse Tiffany screamed as she litterally melted, flesh peeling off her body like the slop served in the cafeteria falling off the tray with a nasty _Blurp_ as it hit the ground.

An uproar from downstairs every patient sat up in their beds. Their eyes rolled back to reveal nothing but the whites, blood shot, as they all synced in their breathing, the beeps of their heart rate, and their chins rising as they looked up to the sky.

Kevin sat up in his bed looking up at the camera still live now in every continent. His face flickering across the massive TV's on the AGT stage, every news channel broadcasting and every open tab on every computer and cell phone.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman... to the end of the world. I'm Kevin Quinn and you're not watching Disney Channel any more." The screen went black.

Christina, Meredith, Alex, and George O'mally were casted back by a force unlike any other into the walls and a variety of tools. The only two nurses left in the room were killed almost instantly.

The door slid open just as tools began spinning around the room. M, A, G, and C, looked at the one and only I in their MAGIC. Isobel Stephens screamed. "RUN!" as the building began shaking with a violent speed. One by one they made a break for the door. Christina staring up at the monster floating up to the ceiling in front of the business men and scientist who began to flee like rats off the titanic. The viewing window shattering and sending shards everywhere like a rain of defeat as she stared in awe at her creation.

"Christina lets go!" Meredith screamed. "Please."

"I destroyed the world Mere'..."

"I'm still your person." They made eye contact.

Together they bolted for the exit. The five of them running into the stair case and racing down as fast as they could. "Izzy?" Alex called out from the back as she lead the group. "Why are you here."

"I'm dead Alex!" She cried as they ran out onto the balcony together looking out the massive glass wall at the ocean.

"Has it always been that close?" George asked.

"It's the end of the world." Isobel stephens looked at her best friends with sympathy.

Like pulling the wreckage of a plane out of a disgusting swamp something climbed out of the sea.

"What is that?" Christina's eyes grew wide.

"That's the beast... April was right." Meredith laughed looking at Alex like she was a crazy person.

The five of them broke out in a query fit of laughter. The beast being only yards away they looked around as it got closer looking down to watch the mascarade below. Patients killing doctors, doctors killing patients, creatures bursting from the stomach's of pregnant woman that reached back to kill their nest. A mess of vile disgusting liquids and acts of defiance against self, against other, and against reality.

"Starting together..." Meredith whispered.

"Ending together." Christina took her arm and pulled her into a hug. "We fight till it's over."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Down below Calliope fell to her knees on the ground floor just before the glass staring directly at the monster coming for his heart. Her breathing was steady, her mind was calm, the sounds behind her completely blocked out. Addison's hand landed on her shoulder. "Hey." Dr. Montgomery knelt down.

"Dr. Montgomery what are you doing here?" She wiped away the tears on her face as she looked up at the woman who delivered her Sophia.

"I'm sorry we never found your baby..."

Kevin Quinn's body stepped out onto the breezeway looking directly at Christina. "MY GOD." He snarled. His jaw opened and blood just seeped out of the corners his long tongue splitting as he continued to speak. "MY CREATOR!" A deep nasty snarl as he got closer.

"No matter what!" Izzy looked at her team. "We don't go down!"

The beast stepped through the giant plate glass window, which didn't even come up to his waist, crushing Torres with it's slimy, massive, mold and fungi layered foot. The vines dripping down onto the cold hard tile leaving a trail of green goo and water which dripped from the crevices and spores growing from it's flesh which was grey and purple with little tiny white bumps littering it's skin that seemed to be blinking and staring right at Dr. Addison. Small insect like creatures came rolling off of it.

They latched onto her body biting into with such petite teeth that in their numbers took no time in devouring her completely. Leaving not even the clothing behind. It's like she was never even there.

A wind, one so strong it physically moved the planet. Day became night. Night became day. Then it all together stopped in a white glow. Everything stopped. The noise, the feeling of that distant hum that grounds you to yourself, the movement of any thing that wasn't inside of the hospital. Soon the white glow overtook the space outside these walls and all that remained was a taint red radiating off of those who were still alive and a faint blue orb in the place of the spirits. In front of them was a mess of black and purple, a vibrant radiating slime that oozed every which way as if it was infecting glow. To right was one multiplied in size that throbbed in time with the one before them. An interconnection.

"How do we stop it?" Alex asked, a giant voice in the air around them, so solid, so singular.

"We destroy the heart." Christina's voice radiating the pure light around them.

"The real question is... do we want to?" Meredith's soft dead like tone.

"Is this world even worth saving?" A mousy yet musical growl from Izzy.

"With people like you guys in it?" O'mally's deep woe turned passion. "Definitely."

Fade to black.

Open on Arizona racing across the parking lot through a crowd of strangers. Fire fighter's spraying their hoses on the flames from what was left of Grey Sloan Memorial hospital. The rest was sunk into the earth, along with most of seattle.

"Maim you can't go in there." Officer Demitry placed his hand in her path.

"My baby?" She screamed. "Did they find my baby?"

Seconds later, bursting out of the Denny Duquette memorial clinic which still stood tall and proud, came several EMT's and firemen who made the way for one of their own teammates to step forward. "We have a live one!" She screamed. Then with slow patient steps down from the building in the close to midnight hour holding in her hands she carried Sophia Robbins Sloan Torres.

Sophia looked back at the dark sky towards the ocean. Watching as Denny himself smiled at her from the doorway unseen by anyone who wasn't her. Then he as well as all of the spirits of Grey Sloan Memorial vanished from this earth to travel to the next.


	15. Choose Wisely (Ending Two)

**Choose Wisely Calliope**

**"Okay..."**

Walking over to his bed side she knelt down and got close to his face. "It's going to be okay I promise... Be brave..." The most calming mother like whisper he had ever felt. Finally, he had felt both. She turned on heel and walked ever so briskly towards the door. With a slight turn of her head just before disappearing into the hall she said. "We could have changed the world."

"She isn't ready just yet." He told her watching as she walked away dropping the yellow handled tool that stood between him and everything that ever meant anything in this world.

To him that wasn't enough time. He took one look down at his leg. Getting from the bed to the chair hurts like hell, how is he going to get across that floor in ten minutes? He was just going to have to die trying.

Eyes on the clock. 8:25

Taking a deep breath through his nose he spun on the bed. The small white gown he wore barely covered the calves. It would have been nice for them to leave some underwear. This was just heart surgery after all. He shut his eyes. Clenching the muscles in his face tightly as he rose on the one leg that worked. The sheer sound of the heart rate monitor beeping echoed in his head and he lost his balance.

Crashing to the ground the resounding crack of his shin hurled lighting bolts into his skull. He held his breath. "Sh..." Said a voice in his head. "Don't let them hear you. It would mean their lives." Oh how he cried through the pain looking down to see the blood beginning to pool on the hard tile. The hole in his flesh where that hammer had made a significant change in his perception on reality.

Looking around he spotted the clock. 8: 30. How on earth did that take all of five minutes?

He moved to lay face down on the floor, the cool air from the vents moving across so smoothly giving him only an ounce of the reprieve he deserved. With all the force in his core and all the strength in his arms he braced him self up and pulled forward. Inching closer and closer he slipped. Feeling the tendons pull from the flesh as the bone pushed further out. He gasped as his eyes flashed colors. Red, the blood of those who had fallen from grace. Blue, the ones living in grace. Purple, the blood of beasts who were never in grace.

Taking in another deep breath through his nostrils he rolled over pressing his back against the counter. His eyes moving to the clock. 8:38. Father time had no mercy today. "What are you doing?" Alex Karev appeared before him.

"I'm trying to save the world..." He took in a few quick breaths as his face began to pale, more blood spilling out around him as his arm reached up to the flattop surface. "Please don't make it any more difficult than it already is."

The ghost looked up at the slow paced almost empty hallways outside. Meredith and the nurses were coming around the corner. Kneeling down to look Kevin in the face he said. "Why are you so quick to give up?" He asked.

"I'm not giving up..." Kevin smiled as his fingers connected with the sharp tip. He laughed through his pain with streams flooding from both of his ducts. "This took a lot of courage." He closed his eyes as he reach up for the chord sticking out of the box in his chest. Clip.

His eyes slowly drifted up to Alex Karev as everything started to get hazy. "Will you stay with me?" He reached out to the ghost who merely backed away as MEredith and the rest of her crew entered in a panic walking right past the doctor like he wasn't there. Because he wasn't. "Please..." Kevin cried. "Until it's over." A whisper fading out as his eyes fell shut in a pain enduced slumber.

"Ger him on the bed!"

"It's been cut! He cut it!"

"A suicide?"

"Move!"

"Page Christina!"

_He opened his eyes to look around. The rippling warm glow around him burned his pale purple flesh. His hands were steaming with their poisons seeping in from outside. It hurt so bad. With a outcry that only he could hear the haze of black and Purple energy evaded from within and began to melt onto the pure white light creating a rainbow of magnificent colors. _

_Meredith, Dr. Yang, Dr. Karev, the creature he felt was a part of his subconscious, and a woman he had never met before stood before him in a formation that was ready to attack. Out the window on his left ripping into the hospital was a monster. The face had four jaws that fanned over a forked tongue much like the one Kevin felt inside his own mouth. Even as he ran the two tips along the roof of his own mouth he felt the bones in his skull dividing. All he wanted was for it all to end. _

_He looked back at Christina and with the sheer flick of his hand she doubled over onto the floor. _

_The woman he didn't know dived in his direction. She latched onto his skin which burned upon her contact. The warm glow penetrating his body as her energy battled with his. Slinging the spirit away he refocused his energy on Yang pulling her down further. He had no clue why he did it but he felt it was the only way. He made her snake her hands into her own mouth, reach into her own chest, and rip out her heart. _

_Her body went limp and Meredith crashed down at her side. Kevin took one look at Dr. Grey and snarled. "Eat it!" His lone voice filled the silence in a demon engulfed screech. _

_Trembling Meredith picked up the heart with both hands and held it to her lips. Parting her jaw slowly she pressed the still throbbing heart to her teeth. She bit into allowing the bright blue liquids to splatter over her face. _

_The beast exploded, the earth shook once more, and the hospital caved into the ground._

His eyes fluttered open and he rolled over in the darkness.

"Talent like you've never seen." Howie Mandel's voice came from a small speaker in the remote on the pull out table beside Kevin's gurney.

Looking up he saw a familiar lab coat. The name tag read: Karev.

"You're still here..." Kevin whispered.

"So are you..." The doctor smiled looking back up at the TV.

"And the winner is!" The TV flashed off just as Terry Cruise began to say the name.

The lights flashed on and entering the room was Meredith Gray. She walked over with a smile on her face as she clutched her clip board. "Welcome back Disney kid." She ran her fingers through his hair throwing it out of place. "It doesn't look like you're getting a heart today though." Her smile became a quick frown.

"I think you're incredibly stupid." Said Christina from the doorway.

"Back off Yang." Alex sneered.

"It's okay Dr. Karev. Though I appreciate your desire to help me Dr. Yang, your approach is against who I am as a human being." Kevin nodded weakly, pulling himself back up to a seated position.

She left as Calliope stepped into the room.

"Hey there kid." She gave him a sympathetic grin. Seeing his frail body just made her feel like she was the reason.

"Dr. Torres!" Kevin cried. "I know where your baby is..."

"Denny Duquette." Kevin said to Dr. Grey who gave him a suspicious look. "The baby is with Denny Duquette."

The two women shared a look of concern before it dawned on them that there was one spot in this entire hospital that was not in use today. The Denny Duquette memorial clinic had been shut down due to such a historic event that was supposed to take place.

She took off down the hallway after her little girl. Kevin expected nothing less.

Meredith left. But Alex Karev stayed.

"Don't you have other patients?" The kid asked.

"No kid... you're going to be my last one." Alex shifted to allow the boy room to rest on his chest. "I'll be here till it's over."

"Is it scary?"

"Considering how I went out this should be like the final chords of a song for you."

Ten PM quickly became 5:45 AM and outside the sun was rising to glisten off the snowflakes melt in the yard outside. Alex smiled as the hum of the morning glow gave off an encouraging warmth. "Alex..." The boy said, his face paler than the parting clouds in the sky. "I think this is it. I think I'm dying."

"It's okay I'm here." Dr. Karev pulled the kid close to him. A seering pain flooding him as he clutched a dying boy who had no justice in this lifetime. It wasn't long before he knew he was only holding a body.

Five Months later.

Meredith stood in her husbands lab. Images flooding her mind. Horrible terrible images. Ones she wanted to forget. Everything had gone back to normal since that day. After Christina was escorted from the building after being arrested for falsifying documents, murder in the second degree of fourteen accounts and murder in the third degree on twenty accounts, her heart was destroyed.

Dr. Calliope Torres is still reigning chief of Grey Sloan Memorial but she got rid of all the new. Like Kevin said "The world isn't ready for change just yet." O'mally at her side she still had business to attend too. DNR patients won't harvest their own organs.

As for Alex... he was never seen again. No body, no truck, no sign of him any where.

_Ring Ring Ring._

Meredith picked up her cell. "Hello?"

"You have a collect call from _Western State Hospital in Washington._ Do you accept?"

She furrowed her brow as she slowly answered "Y-Yes."

"You owe me twenty bucks." Christina Yang's proud voice came over the line.

"Christina!" For the first time since he died she smiled.

"I thought you were in prison."

"Ha! No I'm in an insane asylum. I beat you, you said if we both ended up going clinically insane you'd be the first to get locked away. I got you beat bitch."

"You're insane!" Meredith laughed.

"I know... you're going to come see me right? You ARE still my person right?"

"Of course I'll be there every day if I can..." A new intern walked through the door carrying a large package dropping it on the desk in front of her. "Uh oh... thank you Bradley."

"Yes Dr. Grey. also your first patient is here to see you." The young gentleman left her with her massive box.

"Uh oh?" Christina's concern came over the speaker. "What's uh oh?"

"The package Derek ordered for his clinical trial just got here." She said looking over it.

"Oh a clinical trial? He left you one in his legacy?"

"Yeah..."

"What is it?"

Meredith popped open the box to reveal five jars, each one concealing a vital organ to the human body. "Brain transplant..."

Down the hallway dressed in a gown a young girl sat on the edge of an exam table awaiting her doctor's arrival. Bradly peeking his head in "Dr. Gray will be with you in just a moment."

She merely nodded.

When Meredith entered the room she sat down on the chair beside the table and opened her laptop. "Hello I'm Meredith Gray." She reached her hand across to shake the young girls hand. "Your name is-"

"Dove Cameron."

"Beautiful name." Meredith gave a sincere smile that made this disney channel feel safe. "I understand you're signing up for a new brain."

She looked out into the hallway through the crack in the door to see a familiar face. Kevin Quinn looked back at her with a sly grin.

"Yep..." She sighed. "I figured why not give it a shot... I've always wanted to change the world."


End file.
